Unified Command
Early in the clone wars, the Senate passed a bill which effected some unification of the Republic Guard and Republic Naval forces by creating a Command Council which would oversee them both. This marked the beginning of a more serious cooperation between the two forces in a variety of military operations, both offensive and defensive. A more recent bill has allowed planetary leaders to delegate their forces to a Unified Command Battle Group. Law Republic Case 38547 -- WAR COUNCIL -- Any attack on a Republic world should be considered an act of war. The Senate rules that such acts should induce the creation of a War Council to sort out Chain of Command issues and to deal with the strategies in responding to such threats. Both peaceful and military reactions should be considered. The War Council should consist of the major leaders of our Republic, the Supreme Justice, the Chancellor, the Treasurer, the Minister of the Navy, the Marshal of the Republic Guard and the head of the Jedi Order. All others who may attend will fall under the decision of their faction leaders. The War Council will decide when the threat has been sufficiently dealt with and normal Senatorial process will resume. Command Council The Command Council consists of the Supreme Justice, the Chancellor, the Treasurer, the Minister of the Navy, the Marshal of the Guard, and the head of the Jedi Order. The Supreme Justice sits in ultimate authority of the council, and thus of the Unified Command. The council has authority and control over both the Navy and the Guard. Although a Jedi sits on the council, it holds no authority over the Jedi, a fact which some resent. It is said that they have a presence in an advisory capacity, as well as to draw on the intelligence the Jedi order often supplies to the military. Facilities A building in the military sector of Coruscant was commissioned for the Unified Command's use, and both the Navy and the Guard now share facilities, including barracks, officers apartments, dry docks and landing pads, training space, and a hospital wing. The detention facilities remain in the Republic Guard's headquarters in the Government sector. Implementation Despite the council's authority, the creation of the Unified Command has had its greatest impact on the soldiers of each division and on Supreme Justice Palpatine. Palpatine has taken a more active role in military affairs, including using his personal funds to furnish supplies when needed, and the council rarely meets or takes action. Despite this, Palpatine often presides over military functions and executes military decisions. The Navy and the Guard retain their individual resources and chains of command, but have increasingly worked in cooperative situations. Many recent military actions have included a space commander, generally a member of the Navy, who plans in conjunction with a ground commander, generally a Guard. In addition, members and/or resources of one branch may be placed under the command of another for the duration of a mission or, more recently, in the creation of a Battle Group. Recently, the Unified Command has expanded to allow the Command Council to create Battle Groups and award the title of 'Moff' to anyone who is given command of at least 500 UC troops. These Moffs may or may not be a part of the traditional Republic military and have included planetary leaders. Battle Groups Battle Group Theta The Battle Group Theta is immense, consisting of a Victory Star Destroyer and three other capital ships. It is currently stationed over Kuat. Battle Group Lambda This secondary Battle Group is smaller, with fewer capital ships but two VSDs to its name. It is deployed over Bothawui. Awards and Decorations Category:Unified Command